Home sweet home
by yeorum
Summary: Junzy fanfiction I started this FF back in 2014...and I already published it on another forum (asianfanfics).. Acc:bananastobeli Meanwhile… Junho He is devastated hearing the secret between Sunny and him.. They’re brother and sister, actually “Stepbrother and Stepsister”. They had the same father. Sunny is the Lee’s too. Junho’s dad had an affair with another woman and marry her.
1. chapter 1

Meanwhile…

Junho

He is devastated hearing the secret between Sunny and him.. They're brother and sister, actually "Stepbrother and Stepsister". They had the same father. Sunny is the Lee's too. Junho's dad had an affair with another woman and marry her. It makes him had two wives at the same time. But later his dad divorced with Sunny's mom. While Junho brought Sunny to his parents house. His dad realizes that Sunny is his daughter. She too much resembles her mom. And he is trying to collect the information about Sunny's parents. And finally he knows that Sunny is his real daughter, so one week after that, he tell the two of them about their real relationship. They're siblings. So Mr. Lee told them to break up. There's no way for 'Siblings' to become boyfriend and girlfriend. And Junho and Sunny agreed to end their relationship and become the true Siblings. From now, Junho is Sunny's oppa, and Sunny is Junho's dongsaeng.

Junho's beach house at Ilsan

And now, Junho go to clear his mind, and forget his love for Sunny. And try to move on. He just can't believe that Sunny is his sister. And he can't believe his dad had an affair before. But he already forgave his dad about being unfaithful with his mom. And now his mom still didn't know about the true situation between Sunny and him. His mom still hope that Junho and Sunny will marry someday. How he tell his mom? And how about her reaction? Is it will ruin his happy parents?

Junho bought the new beach house.. he bought that house because he likes the design of the house, theres something special about the house, so he bought that house. But he didn't know the real owner of the house, and that makes more trouble for him. On the summer night almost midnight, Junho already in his comfy bed and start to close his eyes. He heard the rustling key's sound. And he check the sound and he shockingly found a girl came to his house and yelling at him. He has question in mind-- who the hell is this girl and how come the girl has the key of his house??

Girl : yahhhhh… who are you?

Junho : yahhhhh.. it suppose to be me who ask you that question young lady??who are you?

Girl : aishhh… who the hell are you? How did you go inside my house?

Junho : excuse me?? Your house?? This is my house Miss!

Girl : no.. this is my house..!

Junho : no.. this is my house… I already bought this house a week ago!!

Girl : no.. I didn't sold this house

Junho : but, Miss. I have the certificate of this house

Girl : o… my GOD… how could you??

JUnho : I bought this house from the newlywed couple

Girl : whose their name?

Junho : Mr. Kang and his wife

Girl : o… NOOOOOOOOO…. Kang DongChan youuuuuu Jang Mari…how could you do this to me… *crying… louder*

Junho : ya..ya… Miss… could you please don't cry?

Girl : *hiks…hiks…* this house is the only place that I have.., its natural for human to cry if something that is really important for them being taken by someone else..

Junho : aishhhhhhh… I know that… but I don't trust you.. ! maybe you are a robber or catnip who will stole everything in this house..

Girl : yahhh… I'm the only one heirs of this house… and you know this house was my late father's design..

Junho : so… you're the daughter of Mr.Bae?

Girl : yup… I'm Bae Suzy… Mr. Bae Soo bin's daughter..

Junho : yah… greatttttt…

Suzy : Mr.! You had a TV right? I'm not just the daughter of my late father but also I'm "the Nation First Love" I am BAE SUZY

Junho : Nation First Love? What do you mean by that??

Suzy : yahh.. I know my last movie didn't work well enough, but how come you didn't recognize me? Did u never saw me before? Or I am not popular enough to you to recognize?

Junho : pardon me? I know Mr. Bae So Bin because he was my lecturer in the university. But I don't really know you as a popular person.

Suzy : ok.. I know now everyone turns to forget me because I had a lot of scandal, but hey… I'm not the one who spreads the scandal.. that must be the boys around me who wants the noticeable from the media.

Junho : okay… if you that popular, why don't you use your popularity to take the advantage to find a shelter or maybe sue the Kang couples?

Suzy : yah…. I don't want to, because Kang Dong Chan and Jang Mari are my Best Friend. I just can't do that to them. And beside I don't have any money with me. They took everything include my personal bank account!

Junho : aish…. You said that they're your best friends? What kind of best friends they are if they sold your house and took your bank account?

Suzy : maybe because they think I'm popular enough to get everything, but in fact I'm already bankrupt and my agency kick me out because of that scandals…

Junho : aishhhhhhh… I'm sorry to hear that. but still this house is mine right now. I spent a lot of money to buy this house

Suzy : yah… please Mr… ermm whatever your name is! Please just let me stay here… puhleaseee *puppy eyes*

Junho : no… even you are a popular actress, singer or whatever! I'm not allowing you to stay here…

Suzy : oh come on… isn't it too dangerous for the beautiful girl like me walks around without destination or sleep on the hallway? Maybe some random guys will took advantage of me and the next day the media will publish the tragic story about me *sob sob*

Junho : aishhhhhhh… you sure scare about some random guys? But how about me I am some random guys too for you! We just barely know each other, even I didn't introduce myself yet to you!

Suzy : * sobbing change into cheering* Okay.. *gave junho handshake* My name is Bae Suzy and what your name?

Junho : *carried away* Lee Junho

Suzy : okay… Lee Junho, nice to meet you! Now I know your name and now you are not just a random guy, but you are Lee Junho.. _ and from now I live with you in this house. Thankyouuuuu….. Junho

Junho : yahh.. are you crazy, who said that you can live here?

Suzy : I said that!

Junho : as you know I'm a boy and you are a girl and we didn't have any relationship at all! Are you not scares about me?

Suzy : No… because I trust you! You are one of my father's students. So I trust you Lee Junho

Junho : o… my! you use your father's name to get my sympathy. Okay… you can live here, but you have to do the homework! Deal?

Suzy : what? Do the homework like a maid?

Junho : yup… clean the house and cooking..yup.. the maid, you named it!

Suzy : oo… what?? I'm an actress but in this house I'm a maid…. O…my…God

Junho : okay… Miss Actress… enjoy the plays as a maid… *kekekek*

Suzy : okay Deal..its already late night, I'm sleepy *walk upstairs to her room in fact right now is Junho's room*

Junho : hei… where do you think you are going?

Suzy : go to my room and sleep on a comfy bed..

Junho : yahhhh… there's no other room.. that's my room!

Suzy : no.. you kidding right? That's my room!

Junho : but now.. that's my room and the only room which has a bed in it!

Suzy : so… where I suppose to sleep tonight?

Junho : you… sleep here! *point at the sofa*

Suzy : yah… how could you let the girl sleep on the sofa??

Junho : I just moved here yesterday.. so I didn't bring any extra bed to fill this house and I'm planning to stay by myself in this house!

Suzy : okay… I'll sleep here… even though it's really damn cold in here!

Junho : you can turn on the heater if you want to… okay… sleep well Miss National First Love

Suzy : yahhhhh… I have a name…..

Junho : don't "Yahhhh" to me… I have a name too.. and I believe I'm older than you.. so, give me some respect little girl!

Suzy : no… you kidding.. I think we are in the same age…21 years old right?

Junho : in fact I'm 4 years older than you Miss. Suzy!

Suzy : what?? 25 years old in that face and attitude? I don't believe you.. you act like a boy.. not a man!! And you little bit cute..

Junho : aishhhhh…I'll show you my ID card… *showing Suzy his ID card* you should call me Oppa from now on…okay?

Suzy : Lee Junho… January 25th 199*… blood type A… An architect..Single..

Junho : okay… now.. good night!!

Suzy : good night!!!

Suzy POV

o…My…God.. I'm a maid in my own house! Kang Dong Chan indeed you are the meanest friends that I ever had. But I'm happy for you too because MaRi's pregnancy. What will I do next to own this house again? Yup… I should earn a lot of money to re-buy this house again from that cute and hot Junho. *opps did I said that Junho is hot?? Yahh…think straight Suzy* I can't believe he allowed me to live in the same roof with him.. he didn't even recognize me as a TV Star!

Junho POV

Yahhhh…aishh… what I'm doing now!! Junhooooo yahhh are you insane? You let stranger invaded your territory. You let her live in the same roof with you!! What if she is not an actress but she is the Police most wanted robber?


	2. who stole our kiss

Junho POV

Yahhhh…aishh… what I'm doing now!! Junhooooo yahhh are you insane? You let stranger invaded your territory. You let her live in the same roof with you!! What if she is not an actress but she is the Police most wanted robber?

The morning comes!!!

Junho climb down from his bed and yawning… and he remembered about last night incident with Suzy.. and now he regret what he said to her last night (the part: he allowed her to stay in his house). He goes down stair and prepares some light breakfast. His eyes glance to Suzy, and he find out she still sleep soundly…!!

Junho : aish… this lazy girl!!! How come she still sleeps in this kind of hour? *walk toward Suzy and find Suzy shivering*

Suzy : *still shut her eyes tight and shivering.. and some sound chattering come out from her mouth*

Junho : yah… wake up you lazy girl!!!

Suzy : mom *dreaming about her mom* mom… don't leave me… *crying in her sleep*

JUnho : yah… I'm not you mom * aish.. she's dreaming* (shaking her shoulders and he realize the heat of her body isn't normal, there's something wrong with her)

Junho : yah… Miss Bae Suzy… wake up… what happen to you?? Are you sick?? Hei… can you hear me! (checking her temperature by brushing his back hand with her forehead)… shit… she's got fever!! What should I do???

Suzy : (she didn't hear Junho's voice and she just mumble about her Mom)

JUnho POV

o…My…God… what should I do??? I made her got fever!! How can she be so fragile with that loud mouth of hers?? I thought the person with the loud mouth can't easily get caught of cold. Okay… I have to take the responsibility.

Mine POV

Junho take the responsibility to take care of her well being. But he can't look after her for this whole day, because he has a job to do..!!! and he decide to give her the cold washcloth, the medicines and make a porridge for her to eat. He decides to let a note behind the porridge bowl.

*the Note*

To: Miss. Bae Suzy

Eat this porridge and take the medicine

Get well soon my personal maid

Lee JunHo

After read the note

Suzy eat the porridge and search for more food in the fridge and she found a lot of food and she grabs random food and munching all over the food. She is indeed hungry… the way she just ate was like seeing the human who didn't eat for a week.

Suzy POV

Even though he is little bit annoying but he has a nice side of him… he made a porridge for me and gave me the medicine. That note will complete the sweet side of him, but not that "The personal maid" part. O God… I hope I will survive being his personal maid, and I hope he is not doing anything horrible to me!!

One week later..

Junho finally realize that Miss. Bae Suzy is indeed the "Nation First Love". Being on TV commercials and some idol MV, KDrama and reality show. And don't forget the gossip about her and the "boys".

But in the house Bae Suzy is his personal maid, the clumsiest and laziest girl he ever saw. She has feminine appearance but has a tomboyish attitude.

Junho : yah… Suzy ya… could you please clean this room… this room is totally a mess!

Suzy : arra… arra… I will clean it later…!!

Junho : yah… clean it now… I don't like my house become a mess like this!!

Suzy : yah… oppa… this house also mine… *was mine.. I will clean this entire room after you leave to your office

Junho : aish…I just watch your TV commercials, and you had a cleaning product and you just like the real maid! But in the reality you are just a lazy bun!

Suzy : yah… oppa… just go to your work!!! I will clean this house if you leave me alone!!!

Junho : okay… but don't burn my kitchen… arraso! Last time I asked you to made an omelet, you made the frying pan burn into flame!!

Suzy : yah… its not my fault!! You just gave me 2 minute to made that omelet, so I turn on the stove in the highest level to make that quick!

Junho : don't touch the stove. Okay?

Suzy : yah… how if I want to eat?

Junho : just grab something in the fridge!! And use the microwave!

Suzy : arra….

Junho : okay… see you.. *walk to the door*

Suzy : see you… *shouting* yah… Junho oppa, when will you back home?

Junho : I don't know! If I didn't have too much works, I will back at 7 PM! What?

Suzy : anhi.. I just want to know.. if I can make you some dinner?

JUnho : you don't have to make a dinner! And don't touch the stove! Okay? I'll be fine! I will eat before I go back!!

Suzy : yah… how about me?? What will I eat at dinner?

JUnho : *leaving*

Suzy : yah… Junhoooo….

Suzy POV

Aish… that namja… so mean… what will I eat for dinner??? Ottoke??

07.00 PM

Junho back home and find suzy in the livingroom wearing beautiful dress and make up.

Junho : I'm home

Suzy : finally…

Junho : hey… where you going on that make up and dress?

Suzy : I want to go to the congratulation party of my label. Could you please help me???

Junho : help???

Suzy : yup… please help me.. Please escort me to that event?!

Junho : what??? You want me to attend the celebrity event? No…no…no… I don't want to…

Suzy : come on… please..!! I beg you.. I promise to become a good maid for you!!!

Junho : *thinking* eumh… okay!!! But, I'll go to shower first

Suzy : okay… but please don't take too long?

Junho : *go to bathroom and take a quick shower and wear a nice suit to match with Suzy's dress*

Suzy : okay… lets go!!! *walk to junho's car and sit on the passenger seat*

Junho : *junho on the driver seat*..this is my first time to attending this celebrity event, what will I do??

Suzy : just smile to every camera flash and act like we are a good friend!

Junho : but I'm not your friend! I'm your master!remember?

Suzy : yah… please… just for this event! Please act like we are a good friend??

Junho : okay

Suzy : and hold my hand! *blushing*

Junho : *raising his eyebrows*

Suzy : don't get me wrong! I just don't want you get lost in the crowded!

Junho : *shishishishi* yah… I'm not a 5 years old kid who still need his mom hand to hold on to

Suzy : aish… okay if you don't want to hold my hand! *pouting*

Junho : aigoo, what with the duck face?…. Okay…! I will hold your hand!!

Suzy : *grinning*

Junho pov

Aish… I regret to attending this party…. too much camera flash and so noisy

Suzy hold junho's hand tightly. And some reporter ask her about who is the handsome guy beside her? Is he her new boyfriend? and Suzy just smiling. Junho didn't have any clue about he's being used by Suzy to pretend to be her boyfriend. the clueless junho just smile.. the best smile he had.. the smile can melt everyone heart. And the reporter just want to know more and more and more about junho

Reporter : suzy shi, who is he??? Is he your boyfriend? what's his name?

Suzy : *just smile and elbowing junho to smile too*

Reporter : sir, what your name??? and what kind of a relationship between you and Suzy shii?

Junho : *smile* we are friend!

Reporter : Suzy shi.. is he your new boyfriend? is he your reason to broke up with kim myungsoo?

Suzy : *angry with the reporter question* Kim myungsoo is not my boyfriend! how we can broke up, if we didn't have any love dovey relationship.. *lol*. Kim myungsoo and I just have a professional relationship between the singer and the model of his MV!

Reporter : but Kim myungsoo told us about your relationship with him. And he told us about liking you in a special ways!

Suzy : *lol* maybe he told the media about liking me in a special ways but he didn't told me about that!!

Junho didn't know about who the hell is Kim myungsoo and what kind of relationship between suzy and the kim myungsoo guy… Junho just smiling to the camera and suddenly Suzy kissed him on the cheek.

Suzy : in fact.. the guy beside me is my real boyfriend!

Junho : what?????

Reporter : yah… greattt… daebak *camera flashing*

Junho : *shocked about that kiss*

Suzy : he is my real boyfriend Lee Junho

Junho : yah… Suzy yah… what you've had done???*whispering to suzy*

Reporter : Mr. Lee, could you please told me about your accupation?and how long you had a relationship with Suzy shi?

Suzy : he is an architect and we had a long term relationship! In fact he is my late father's student

Junho : no.. we didn't have any kind of relationship!! The real relationship between she and I is the relationship between the maid and the master…

Reporter : what????

Suzy : *lol* hahahahaha… he has a lot of senses of humor! with that kind of poker face.. He can do a lot of pranks on me! He was kidding…

Junho : n… *he want to say 'No' but his lips are sealed with Suzy's lips and they are lips lock on the camera on the Nation media and witnessing by hundreds pairs of eyes*

Junho shocked.. this is the second suzy kissed him. The first is in the cheek kiss and the second is the shocking lip locked, but he kind of like the way suzy kissing him… the kiss bring shiver and shock… his heart cant stop thumping… but, the embarrassing thing is suzy kissed him in front of hundreds of people in that event and also in front of the media camera.. and in a few minutes he and suzy become a hot topic in the online media… The picture suzy kissed junho with the caption " SUZY KISSED HER REAL HANDSOME BOYFRIEND IN THE JYP PARTY"

Junho POV

Aigoo… this is totally wrong… why she kissed me???but I kind of like it! Should I kiss her back??

Suzy POV

o…my.. what did I do??? I bet in a few minute, we become a hot topic in the online media! I just want to pretend kissing him but why it becomes a real kiss?? I had so many pretending kiss in the KDrama or movie but why this pretend kiss becomes real?? My whole pretending kissed always success but why this didn't work as well? What will I do next? What will I say to junho? Maybe I can't face him again like usual!

Reporter : WOW… this kiss is the real kiss of suzy shi.. our "nation first love" ..so Suzy shi… admitted that you had a boyfriend before your scandal with Kim Myungsoo shi?? And for Mr. Lee, I think you haven't no clue about Suzy shi kissing you.. Are you serious with your relationship with Suzy shi???

Junho : (can't say anything and he grab Suzy hand and leave the event and everyone included JYP in the party give him and suzy a way to escape from the reporters)

JYP : Suzy yah… you have "the eyes" to find a gentlemen guy like him! I hope I can meet him personaly.

Suzy : JYP-sunbae… thank you… next time we will meet you personaly… annyeong everyone!!!

Junho : (in the parking area dragging suzy with him to seat in the car)yah… what did you do to me?huh??? kissed me without any permission?? Yah? Are you nut???

Suzy : yah… I'm sorry… I'm panic and angry with that reporters… they make horibles question about me and Kim myungsoo.. as you know, me and him didn't have any love dovey relationship, but the reporters always pairing me with him. And I don't like it! And because of that I had many haters! The haters who always bully me and stalk me everyday for knowing my bad habits. Even the good habits of mine will become a bad habits by theirs hand

Junho : so everytime you get panic, you will kiss people around you?? Aishhhh this woman!!

Suzy : yah… I'm not that kind of woman who kissed everyone. In fact you are my first kiss… (watering eyes)

Junho : ?

Suzy : the first kiss have to be special.. but I gave it to you for all handsomes actors who has on screen with me… (hheuheuheu…*crying)

Junho : yah… why did you cry…? Is it not me who stole your first kiss, isn't it?

Suzy : yah… I just want to pretend to kiss you on that event but why you move your face… heuheuheu…

Junho : aishhhhhh… troublesome

Suzy : yah…. You ungentlement jerk

Junho : troublesome ipsy wispy clumsy… :p

Suzy : yah… big head kiddo..

Junho : yah… arggggggghhhh aishhhhh…. Aigoooo…. What should I do to this clumsy girl.!!

Junho drive his car back to their house, their house? And they become silent during the way to their house.. and after they arrive, they just go straight to their own room and sleep… but they didn't know that the entire nation saw their incident in JYP event, even Junho's parents saw it and can't believe their beloved son had a relationship with an actress, especially the "Nation First Love". Junho's Halmoni is a big fan of Suzy. She didn't know about Junho's relationship with Suzy, she only knows that Junho had a girlfriend named Sunny but they already broke up. And the halmoni of junho wants to confirm it to her beloved grandson.

Suzy's room

Yah… why I did that?? oo… its so embarrassing.. and why I tell him that he is my first kiss. I bet he will have a big head hearing what I said earlier!

But his lips feel so soft and warm. And I can feel for a second he move his lips with me. Is he enjoying the kiss?... yah… suzy ya~~ what happen to you??? He is the jerk junho.. The whinning kiddo.. How can I fell for him? Nooooooooooooo…

Junho's room

Yah… woman… aish.. she is not a woman! She is a girl… the ipsy wispy clumsy girl.. Whats wrong with the first kiss?? She said I stole her first kiss! She is kidding, right? Who kissed who, huh?? She kissed me first, right? And that's also my first kiss! So… who stole the first kiss? Me or her??? Yah…. Why my life being so pathetic since she's here???

The next morning….

They kind of awkward around each other… but Junho talk first… he said "Lets pretend that the incident never happen" and act like usual… "Master and maid" and Junho just go to his office without having breakfast first. And suzy agree with that, but she feels so sad because Junho's cold attitude.

Suzy pov

Yahhhh….. Jerk… how can I forget that kiss?? Eventhough I really want to forget that, but I just can't.. curses your lips Lee Junho!!!!

At Junho's office…

Chansung : yah… nuneo how could you hiding your new girlfriend, huh?? She is every boys fantasy!.. so many actors wants to be her boyfriend, but you had a jackpot nuneo.. congratulation!!! Hows you know her?

Junho : yah… channie.. I just know her few months ago.. and I didn't have that lovey dovey relationship with her… arrasoo!!!

Chansung : how can you're not having any relationship with her in fact you two kissing in front of the Nation TV camera?? And a lot of printed media had you on the headline.

Junho : yah.. channie… I told you… I don't have any relationship with her… the only one relationship between me and her is between the master and the maid… arra!!!

Chansung : arra.. *smirking smirking* so the personal maid who will do everything for you, huh??? Hehehehehe… I envy you Junho-ya… I wish Yuri do the same thing to me.. kekekekek

Junho : yah… its not like that channie you pervert…

Chansung : kekekekeke… just admitted that Junho-ya *smooch smooch*

Junho : aishhhhhh…..

Taecyeon come….

Taecyeon : Junho-ya… congratulation… omona… my little bro just giving up his first kiss to the "National Fist Love" kekekeke….

Junho : yah hyung… not you too…. Stop teasing me….

Meanwhile with Suzy…

She is going to the shoot of her new CF, but already lots of reporters waiting for her to confirm that incident. The reporters suspicious about her handsome boyfriend!

Reporter : Suzy-shi.. you came by yourself? Don't your boyfriend escort you??

Suzy : He has a work to do… I came by myself

Reporter : so… he is the hardworking type, isn't he?

Suzy : yup…

Reporter : where did you know him? And since when you had a relationship with him?

Suzy : just a few months ago…

Reporter : Suzy-shi… is he a romantic type?

Suzy : nope… I don't know!!

Reporter : Suzy-shi… where did he works?

Suzy : sorry… I can't tell you more detail about him… please don't ask me again, cuz my shoot already starting.. okey bye everyone…

Reporter : suzy-shi…suzy-shi…suzy-shi…

Suzy pov

Aish… that annoying question….

At Junho's Office!

Junho's halmoni came to the office and asking about Suzy thing! And his halmoni said that his father wants to talk to him about the kiss incident between Suzy and him!...

Junho : yah… uri halmoni… sharangeyo… what took you been here? O… I really miss you..!! *hugging his halmoni*

Halmoni : yah… napeun grandson!! How could you not coming to your parents house? We really miss you Junho-ya…!

Junho : I'm sorry Halmoni.. I really miss you but.. my relationship with abeoji didn't work well since Sunny's incident!

Halmoni : I know that! but, can you give me and your mom little symphaty! We really miss you hunny!! I know its difficult for you to accept Sunny as your sister!!

Junho : mwo… (shock) halmoni… how did you know that???

Halmoni : I know that… and also your mom!! Your father tell everything and your mother was okay with that!! but she really wants to know about your condition!! Kekekek

Junho : halmoni… please tell her to not worry me again!!

Halmoni : kekekek… okay… since last night incident… your mother stop worrying you again…

Junho : incident? What kind of incident?

Halmoni : yah… young namja…too fast to forgot some special thing in his life…

Junho : aigo… seriously halmoni… what incident???

Halmoni : yah… napeun namja…!!! the kiss incident with Suzy…

Junho : yah.. halmoni… how did you know about that kiss?

Halmoni : yah… I'm watching you two on TV…!!! How could you know her,huh???

Junho : aish… its complicated… I don't know how to start the story about us!!!

Halmoni : nde… arra…arra… but., you ruined your father plans!!

JUnho : mwo??? What plans????

Halmoni : your father want you to get marry with his collegues' daughter!!

Junho : mwo??? Arrange married?? Andweeeeeeeehhhh….!!! Please halmoni, tell him I don't want to get arrange married.

Halmoni : honestly, I don't agree with your father decision. Since I know you had a relationship with Suzy. You can reject your father decision!

Junho : halmoni… I have a girlfriend and could you please tell him!!

Chansung : yah… finally junho~ya…you admitted her to be your girlfriend…

Junho : yah… Channie…

Halmoni : but.. your father seems so angry last night..!! how can a girl kissing his beloved son without shame in front of medias…!!! And its look like he didn't like Suzy!!

Junho : aish… its not a big deal halmoni… she just kissed me, not killed me, right???

Halmoni : yah… young namja..!!! but, you two make a good couple…kekekekek… sometimes I want you to bring her to us!!! Arrasooo… young namja…!!

Junho : arra…

Halmoni : okay… see you soon nae grandson…!!!

Junho's Halmoni left his office…

Chansung : yah… nuneo~ya.. bring her here… I want to meet your girlfriend personally. Is she pretty like on TV? Or its just the make up… aigoo.. I can't stand to meet her!!

Taecyeon : yah.. me too…

Junho :aish…. She's just the ordinary girl like the other girls… honestly, at first I didn't know she is an actress. The only thing that I know is.. she is the totally annoying girl..!!

Taecyeon : kekekeke… you mean she is annoying??? Maybe because she's always annoy your mind nuneo-ya….

Junho : yah… hyung… its not like that… she is the super clumsy annoying girl… arghhhhhh…. Ottoke… what should I do to avoid that arrange married!!

Chansung : yah… just like halmoni said to you… just bring her to your parents house and introduce her as your girlfriend or fiancée.

Junho : mwo??? Fiancée?

Chansung : yup… fiancée… like me and yuri.. or taecyeon hyung and Jessica noona…

Taecyeon : or you can ask her to marry you???

JUnho : what????

Junho back to his house and can't find Suzy everywhere…!!! But minutes later.. he find Suzy in front of his door crying…

Junho : yah… ipsy wispy girl…

Suzy : *hugging Junho*

JUnho : yah… what happen??? Are you crying???

Suzy : whoa… hiks hiks hiks…

Junho : aish… gwenchana…!! What happen??? You can tell me everything

Suzy : *still hugging*

Junho : okay… just go inside *still in hugging position and they sit on the couch*

Suzy : I…I…I… I almost got rapped, and I get sexual harrassement from the casting director…

JUnho : what???? Aish… okay… lets go to the police station…!

Suzy : andweh… andweh… that will cause trouble in my agency… I don't want to burden my new agency!!!

Junho : so… what will you do?? Maybe the other time they will do that again to you??

Suzy : nah… I will protect myself

Junho : eumh… what kind of harrassement you get from them???

Suzy : they are trying to kiss me… and

JUnho : and???

Suzy : and … and.. trying to tied me.. and from that I know that is the shoot of XXX rated movie

Junho : aigoo… that's so bad… !! are they already typing you???

Suzy : I think they are not typing at that time…!!

Junho : .. that's relieve…

Suzy : if they're already typing me… I'm dead!!!

Junho : ermh… *still hugging position* Suzy-ya… *blush*

Suzy : ndeh… oppa…???? *blush*

Junho : would you… would you…??

Suzy : ya???

JUnho : would you marry me????

Suzy : *blush* yah… you kidding right?????paboo

JUnho : no… paboo-ya… I'm serious???

Suzy : do you love me???

JUnho : nope… not yet…!!!

Suzy : so…. What in the world you want to marry me???? You have another reason, right???

JUnho : yup… I have another reason… my father want me to marrying his collegues' daughter

Suzy : kekekekek… you mean… arrange married?????

Junho : yah… what are you laughing at???

Suzy : arrange married in this modern era????

Junho : yup… my father is a man from joseon…

Suzy : kekekekeke…. He fits well in saeguk movie…!!!

JUnho : so… would you marry me????

Suzy : yah… chill oppa… maybe he want you to know the girl… and maybe you will like her!!

Junho : andweh…. Andweh… I have a lot of blind date which is my father's order!! And me end up chasing by my date.. they are trying to rapped me!!!

Suzy : what??? How come the girls can rapped you???? Paboo-ya…

JUnho : so… what kind of behavior if they end up ripped my shirt???

Suzy : whoahahahahaha… that was so epic…!!!! So… you are really catch the girls attention, huh???

JUnho : yes, I'm the super duper cool handsome charming guy… *smiling with eyesmile*

Suzy : *omo… he is so cute* yah… big head!!!

Junho : *become serious* so??? Would you marry me???

Suzy : *blush* er…er.. what kind of marriage if we didn't have any feels on it???

Junho : just like our relationship right now!! We just live together, communicate each other, that's it!!

Suzy : no.. body contact? And any skinship???

JUnho : er… yup, if you can stand to kiss me??? *teasing Suzy*

Suzy : yah… who wants to kiss you??? :p

Junho : but, I can't promise to not kissing you!!!

Suzy : wae????

JUnho : if the priest asks me to kiss the bride… so, I have to kiss you, right??? *kekekeke*

Suzy : yah…

JUnho : and, just like this hugging…!! I think its okay!! You can hug me everytime if you want a comfort shoulder to cry on!! *kekekeke*

Suzy : yah…. *release her hugging position with junho*

Suzy : so.. this is kind of contract marriage???

JUnho : yup… you can said that!!!

Suzy : okay… what will I get from this contract marriage!!!!

Junho : you can have this house back… this house will be our house!!! And you don't have to do the cleaning by yourself! I will help you to do that cleaning thingy!! And I will teach you how to cook!!!

Suzy : huh??? Cook??? You can cook???

Junho : of course I can!!! You think???

Suzy : I can't imagine bratty guy like you can cook!!!

Junho : yah… you call me bratty???? Ipsy wispy clumsy girl!!!

Suzy : so… if you can cook!!! Just cook a meal for me… and I will tell me decision about your offer!!!

Junho : jinjjayo~

Suzy : so… what will you cook for me???

Junho : what do you have in mind???

Suzy : something spicy and sour!!

Junho : how about tom yam??? Do you like it??

Suzy : ermm… okay… but I never eat that kind of food!!!

Junho : okay… let see… if you like it… you will accept me *winking*

Suzy : yah… you don't have to wink to me, *cuz you make my heart flutter*


End file.
